


Shoes

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [40]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Gaila hates high heels.
Relationships: Gaila/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 3





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

Gaila hates high heels. In her mind, it's like the summation of everything that objectifies women, tied to everything she wanted to get away from. Her dislike never completely vanished over the years at the Academy, no matter how fashionable her fellow cadets dressed up.

But at times, it is worth overcoming her prejudice for the look in her captain's eyes when she walks out of the bedroom in some fancy silk and those tiny, silver high heels that make her ass swing left and right. The way he turns his head away from the screen and stares at her with his mouth falling open, adoration and growing lust in his gaze.

She could get anything from him when she wears these shoes, and sometimes it's fun to wrap a man around her fingers like this.

As long as said man remembers that her outfit is a gift from a free woman to her chosen lover, and nothing else.


End file.
